simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yes Guy
|image = File:Yes Guy.png |imagewidth = 55 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = The Yes Guy |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 2 info = 1 |Row 3 title = Need to collect |Row 3 info = 975M (2013) 100 (2014) |Row 4 title = Number of jobs |Row 4 info = 5 |Row 5 title = Premium character? |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Quest |Row 6 info = Positive Reinforcement |Row 7 title = Character collection |Row 7 info = Oddballs |Row 8 title = Voice Actor |Row 8 info = Dan Castellaneta}} 's Unlock Message.}} is an character released during the Christmas 2013 Event. He was the fourth community prize during Christmas 2013 Event for 975 million gift bags. He is part of the Oddballs character collection, and was unlocked on December 29 on the left of GMT and December 30 on the right of GMT. The player was able to get him if they'd logged into the game by January 14, 2014, like all community prizes. He returned during the Christmas 2014 Event as a premium character. At the end of the event he was made available permanently, thereby losing his limited-time status. He also came back in a gimmick known as the Vault, and he is one of the first characters to appear in the Vault when the player starts The Simpsons - Tapped Out for the first time. About , possibly named Frank Nelson Type, but normally referred to as That Annoying Guy Who Always Says "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?" or That Jerk That Goes "Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?", and sometimes referred to as The Obnoxious Yes Guy by Homer, is a resident of Springfield. He is known for bellowing “Eeeh-Ye-e-e-es?!” in a rising inflection, and appears to be highly eccentric in both his speech and appearance. He also has a quest line, known as "Positive Reinforcement." It's 49 hours long and here's how long each quest takes, making that up. Part 1: Search for a New Catchphrase (1h) Part 2: Call a Doctor (4h) Part 3: Run Away in Shame (12h) Part 4: Get a Haircut (8h) Part 5: Be Mr. Burns' Yes Man (24h) Jobs Quotes Trivia * The Yes Guy is a parody of comedic actor Frank Nelson. * He made his TV debut in the episode titled Mayored to the Mob. ** When asked by Homer why he talks like that, he responds, "I had a strooooke!!" * Because many of 's tasks are based in the Purple House, it is thought that he lives there. ** The "Run Away in Shame" job will make the Yes Guy run really fast to the Purple House; * He is one of three characters who have permanent visible tasks at the Gilded Truffle, the others being the Squeaky-Voiced Teen, and the French Waiter. * He is one of only four characters to have permanent tasks at the Purple House, the others being Fat Tony, Hugs Bunny and the French Waiter. * One of his "E-Yes" actually comes from an imitation of him Homer did in the episode "Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays". Since both are voiced by Dan Castellaneta and that the imitation is nearly perfect because of this, it most likely wasn't a problem to give him a voice clip coming from another character. Gallery File:Yes Guy.png| 's unlock artwork. File:The Yes Guy Unlock.png| 's unlock screen. File:Non hacked yes guy.jpg| idles. File:Hg.png|The Sim Guy, the Brazilian version of . File:image yes guy.jpg| moonlights as a security guard. File:YesGuyMaitre.jpg| Working As Maître d'. File:Level49.png| 's first level up message. File:116.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:14907123 735209749959450 5570421961298595119 n.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:238.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:296.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:354.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. Category:Christmas 2013 Event Category:Characters Category:Community Prizes Category:Christmas 2013 Prizes Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Oddballs Category:Premium Characters Category:Christmas 2014 Event Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Characters Category:Ex Limited Time Category:Premium Male Category:Adults Category:Gentlemen Category:Kooks Category:Wine Enthusiasts